a new beginning
by kyky03
Summary: there is a new mutant at xaviers.
1. Chapter 1

"Mom! I'm going to bed!", shouted Samantha. "Alright, night honey!", shouted her mom. "Night!", shouted her father. It wasn't a full moon tonight so she didn't ask her

mother or father to lock the door. Usually she would transform during a full moon. But this night was different. That night she had a horrible nightmare. She dreamt she was running. She

tripped and fell. She looked up when she heard a terrible, choked laughter. She saw a big man with glowing red eyes. He had long claws and a wicked smile. Then she heard a blood

curdling scream. She relized it was her. She had waken and transformed. "Sam? Are you alright?", both her parents asked. Before she could stop herself she had attacked them both. She

ran downstairs and before she knew it she was back to normal. She didn't know what had happened so she went upstairs. What she saw horrified her. She screamed. "What have i

done?" She cried as she put some food into a small duffle bag. She couldn't go anywhere else so she decided she would have to set out on her own.

Meanwhile at Xavier's Scott, Logan, Rogue, Bobby, Kitty, and Storm were all in the danger room finishing up a session. Bobby was watching Rogue closely as she gracefully

danced around the room. He lost sight of her amoung the rubble of the fighting scene. As soon as she lost sight of her she snuck up on him. She grabbed ahold of his shoulder with her

gloved hand and whispered in his ear, "Gottcha." He smiled and she blew him a kiss. They were all having a good time when the Professor rolled in. "What's wrong?", asked

Scott."Nothing is necessarily wrong, but there is a new mutant we need to save. The mutant isn't far from here so Scott and Logan, you two take a car to the bus stop. She is on her way

there." Without another word they were off.


	2. Chapter 2

"Why does he always put us together?", asked Logan. "I don't know, but it's starting to make me mad." "Hey, right up there. I think that's her sitting on the bench." "Ya i see her"

Scott parked the car and they both got out. When they saw her their jaws dropped. She was 'hot'. She had long, brown, curly hair that flowed to the middle of her back, and big light blue

eyes set with long, full, black eyelashes. She was wearing a tight pink t-shirt that showed off her curves, and her jeans were skin tight. When she turned around and saw the men just

gawking at her she screamed. "What do you want?", she asked shakily. Logan not answering asked, "Are you Samantha Carrie?" _How did they know her name? _She ran off into the woods

as fast as she could. "Wait! We can help you!", shouted Scott. She wasn't watching where she was going and tripped. She fell and hit her and then blacked out. It felt like only a second

before she woke up. Or did she wake up? Was she dead, somewhere stuffed in a safe? She couldn't open her eyes, but she could hear voices. She must not be dead. Yet. They probably

just drugged her. She recognized one of the voices. It was the one who said they could help her. _Help me? I don't need help. _"Is she okay professor?" _Professor? _" I think she is." "What

does she do?" She recognized the other man's voice. She finally opened her eyes and sat up screaming. She saw that there was an IV in her arm. Before anyone could tell her what was

happening she transformed. Her teeth gleamed like daggers as they grew two inches long. Her nails started to grow and sharpen. Her eyes turned dark blue, almost black. She let out a

bone chilling howl. She was about to start attacking everyone but the professor sent her a mind message. "_It's alright Samantha. I am professor Xavier and you are at a school for mutants. _

_We can help you with your transformations. We won't hurt you. The reason you can hear me now is because I'm telepathic. I can read minds and send anyone a mind message." _She started to

calm down and transformed back into her normal self. "I guess that answers your question about what she does.", Scott said before walking out. Everyone in the room left except two

girls. One with brown and white hair walked up to her. "Hey. I'm Rogue.", the girl said smiling and shaking hands with Samantha, with a gloved hand. The other girl walked up and

said, "Hey. I'm storm." "S-so this is a school for uh.. mutants.. like me?", Samantha asked. "Ya. Those two men who came to get you were Logan and Scott. Scott is the one with the red

shades. He wear those because he has laser eyes.", said Rogue. Storm started to speak. "And Logan is called wolverine because he shoots mettle claws from his hands. I can control

and make storms." "And when i touch someones bare skin with my bare skin i absorb their power. And my boyfriend Bobby is an iceman." "There is another girl named kitty, who can walk

through walls." "And I'm sure you already know the professor's powers." "Ya he sent me a .. mind message.. thing." The professor came back in. "So, how are you feeling Samantha?"

"Uh.. fine.. except for this major headache.", she said with a groan. "Yes that what the IV is for. It should feel better in a while. The nurse had to stitch up your head because you had

cracked it when you fell. "Um.. thanks.", she said. "Your welcome.", he said with a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry the chapters are so short everyone. I will try to make them longer.

* * *

><p>It was 12 PM when she woke up. Her headache was gone and there was some flowers and a note sitting on the bedside table. She picked up the note and read it. It said<em>: Hey. <em>

_How ya feeling? I brought you these flowers. I thought in a strange and new place with new people you could use a new friend. I would be happy to be your first. Get well soon. Rogue_. She smiled.

She had made her first friend. The professor came in followed by Storm and Scott. "Good morning Samantha. Did you sleep well?", asked the professor. "Fine. Thanks." "We thought you

might be hungry and brought you breakfast. Well brunch actually.", Storm said smiling. After she gulped down the meal the professor wanted to ask her some questions. "Can you control

your transformations, or control yourself when you are transformed?" "That's no to both. But i usually transform during a full moon or when I'm scared, or angry." "If you don't mind me

asking, where are your parents?" She fought back her tears. "Dead.", she whispered. "I'm so sorry. Do you know how they died?" "Uh.. can we talk about this later? I'm really tired." "Of

course Samantha. They all left her to rest. "Professor, did you get anything from her mind?", asked Storm. "No. She wouldn't let me in.", he said sighing. "How are we supposed to help

her control her transformation if we don't know anything about her?", asked Scott. "I don't know. Maybe when she is better one of you will be able to coax something out of her.

Weeks passed and Samantha was up on her feet in no time. And before she knew it, she was friends with everyone. But her best friend ,of course, was Rogue. One day after class Rogue

came up to her. "Hey Sam!" "Hey Rogue!" "Do you want to come with me, Bobby, Storm, Logan, and Scott to the danger room today?" "Oh.. I.. Uh.." Rogue laughed. "Don't worry. We will

teach you." "Uh.. okay." Rogue grabbed her arm with her gloved hand and led her down a hallway. They stopped at a big door. When they walked inside everyone said, "Hey Sam! Hey

Rogue!" "Hey everyone. I thought Sam might be able to practice with us. We might be able to give her some pointers." "Sure. We could do that.", said Logan. She was so excited. She

made new friends and now she was going to see them use their powers. The first one to give her advice was Logan. "Have fun, but not to much fun to stop paying attention or else you

will get hurt. Scott was next. "Never be to confident." That's all he said. Everyone else gave her pretty good advice. Then they were off. It looked like a scene from a really intense action

movie. There were crumbling buildings, and fires everywhere. And to top it all off, there was giant robots. One of the robots came barreling towards her. She neatly dodged it and it

slammed against the invisible wall. "Nice.", she heard Scott say. She watched as he blew up a robot with his laser eyes. She didn't see that there was another robot right behind her.

It rammed into her back and she fell with a grunt of pain. It flew up and was about to land right on her then before she could stop herself she transformed. She jumped up and

kicked it into the wall. Rogue came up behind her. "Wow! That was awesome!", she was about to say. Samantha couldn't control herself. She spun around and stabbed Rogue in the

stomach. Rogue started gasping for air. Samantha pulled back and looked at the scene in front of her. She screamed. "Oh my gosh! I.. I.." She remembered what Rogue had told her her

powers were. Samantha put one of her hands on each side of Rogue's face. She could feel the life getting sucked out of her. Rogue pried Samantha's hands from her face. Samantha fell

on her butt. Her head was pounding. "Sam, are you okay?", asked Rogue. "Of course I'm not! I almost killed my best friend!" "But you didn't." "I could of!" Samantha turned around.

Everyone was staring at her. "I.. I.. I have to go.", said Sam. "Sam, wait!", shouted Rogue. "Don't worry. I'll follow her and make sure she doesn't get into trouble. Sam ran as fast as

she could. She didn't bother grabbing a car or any other vehicle. She knew of a bar not far from here. It would take her about ten minutes to get there.

She walked inside and sat at the bar thinking. "What can I get ya sweety?", asked the bartender. "A beer please." "How old are you girly?" Sam sighed "Nineteen." "Sign says you gotta

be twenty-one." "Please. I've been through alot today and all i want is some alcohol." The man looked closer at her face. "Holy crap. You look like you've been through hell." "Well, pretty

close." The man thought a while. "Tell you what. If you don't tells no one bout' this, then i will give you some beer. First one on me. But, no more then three." Sam smiled. "Thanks."

She had two beers and was going outside when a man saw her. He looked her up and down and let out a low whistle. She was wearing daisy-duke shorts, and a skin tight t-shirt.

He followed her outside. "What's shakin baby?" She turned around and grimaced, then kept walking. The man spoke again. Hey, you want a ride on my motorcycle?" She turned around.

"No thanks." She kept walking. No one saw what happened next. He ran up to her and grabbed her by her hair, and put one of his fat hands over her mouth, then dragged her into an

alley way. "Listen girly, you deserve what's comin to ya, dressin up like a slut. So you better enjoy this." Her eyes widened in horror as he began unziping his pants. She tried to scream

but his hand was still covering her mouth. Just then a blinding red light shone right in front of her. The man was gone. She looked to her left and Scott was there. He ran over to her.

"Sam, are you alright?", he asked. All she could do was run into his arms and cry. "Shh. It's alright. You're safe now. I got ya." That night changed something between them.


	4. Chapter 4

She was lying in the infirmary as the big male nurse tended to her wounds. She winced when he layed and icepack over her black eye. The professor came in. I'm so very sorry this

happened to you Sam. But i really need to ask you some questions. Did you transform?" Now that she thougth about it, she hadn't. "No." "Did you drink any alchohol?", the professor

asked. She hesitated. "Yes. But only one or two beers is all i had. Why?" "Well I think alchohol may have stopped you from transforming. She thought about that for a while. Then Scott

spoke up. "Sam, the professor thinks if you told us what happened to your parents, then you could control yourself when you transform." "You can tell us.", said Storm. "I.. I.." A single

tear slid down her cheek. "I lost control and killed my parents." She finished in a whisper and her voiced cracked. Then she started sobbing. "Oh you poor girl!", said Storm. Scott

rushed over to her and pulled her into a warm embrace.

A week passed by and she was still not herself. She always had nightmares. Either about her parents, or the man, or the woods, or her parents and the man in the woods. But one night

was worse than the others. They were all at supper. "Come on kid. You gotta eat somethin.", said Logan. "Ya he's right. You need your energy.", said a very worried Scott. "I'm not

hungry.", Sam whispered. She hasn't eaten all week and she was loosing her strength. "Come on Sam. You need to eat.", said Rogue. "I'm sorry but if you don't mind I'm very tired

and just want to go to bed. Goodnight." She stood up and lost her balance. Scott dove for her before she hit the floor and caught her. "Maybe i should walk you upstairs.", he said. "No.

I'm alright.", she said as she grabbed a water bottle from the fridge. Everyone said their goodnights and Sam headed upstairs. "I'm really worried about her.", said Scott. It was 12 AM

when she had the nightmare. She was once again running through the forest. The same man with the glowing eyes and the evil laugh was chasing her. He caught her and started clawing

at her with his sharp nails. She turned and saw her parents laughing. She woke up screaming and crying. She had the feeling like someone was watching her so she looked out the

balcony window and saw that man that had been in her dreams. She screamed. Everyone came rushing into her room and the man smiled then was gone. "Sam, it's ok. Shh, it's ok.",said

Scott. Then with a horrified tone he said, "Oh my god. What happened to you?" She looked down and saw long bloody scratches going up and down both arms. She blacked out.


	5. Chapter 5

She heard the familiar beeps of the machine, as she had been in here many times. She opened her eyes and saw everyone smiling down at her. "How are you feeling?", asked Scott.

"Oh just swell.", she said in a sarcastic tone. She heard the professor. "What happened last night Sam?" She didn't want to talk about it but she knew she had to. "Well, i had a dream

where i was running through the forest. This big man with glowing eyes and long nails was chasing me. He caught me and started clawing at my skin. Then I saw my parents laughing

at me. When i woke up, I saw the same man staring at me through the balcony window. When everyone showed up he was just.. gone." "And you're sure you weren't seeing things?",

asked Logan. "Listen, I have the eyes of a wolf and the nose of a freakin blood hound. I can hear good too." "Jeeze, chill out kid." "Sorry.", she said. "So you saw him and smelt him,

but you didn't hear him?", asked Storm. "No, I didn't hear him at all. I should of though. He was as quiet as a cat." "Well..", the professor started, "you should sleep in someone elses

room with them so you don't get attacked again." "She can stay in Rogue's and my room. We wouldn't mind. Right Rogue?", said Storm. "Of course I wouldn't mind!" "Thanks. You guys

are the best.", Sam said with a smile. "Hey, that's what friends are for!", said Rogue. It was around 8 PM when Sam was moving her stuff to Rogue and Storm's room. "Let me walk with

you." She laughed. "It's right down the hall." "I don't care. I have to say something to Storm anyway." When they knocked Rogue greeted Sam with a hug and led her into the room.

"Storm, I don't want anything to happen to her." "Calm down Scott. We will keep your girlfriend safe." "She's not my girlfriend." "Oh, but you want her to be." Scott couldn't help but

grin. "I see the way you look at her Scott. But be careful because Logan looks at her the same way." His smile faded as he thought about that. Sam brought him out of his thoughts.

"Night Scott." "Night Sam." He wasn't going to let Logan steal her like he stole Jean.


	6. Chapter 6

It was 1 AM and Scott still hadn't gone to sleep. He decided to go downstairs and get a bite to eat. His jaw locked when he saw Logan eating a bowl of cereal. He ignored him and started

rummaging through the cupboards. "So, you like Sam?", Logan asked. "Ya so. What's it to you?" "Mm.. just curious." "You like her too?" "I'm not gonna lie one eye. You could say i have a

thing for her." "Ya? Which one of us do you think she'd go for?" "It's hard to tell." "I'm not going to let you steal her like you stole Jean." Logan stood up and walked over to Scott. "I didn't

steal her. She chose me. If Sam choose you, i won't be mad. But if she chooses me.. will you?" He walked out. As Logan was walking out he ran into Sam. "Oh, hey Logan.", she said

yawning. He grinned. "Hey kid. What are you doin up so late?" "Just coming to get some water." "I just came from the kitchen. I was hungry." She smiled. "Aren't you always?" He

laughed. "Night Sam." "Good night Logan." She walked into the kitchen to find Scott standing, with his back facing the door, gripping the counter. "Scott?" He turned around. "Hey Sam."

"Are you okay?" "Ya i was just.. hungry." "You too?", she asked. "Huh?" "Oh never mind." "What are you doing out of bed?" "Oh i just came to get some water." She grabbed a water

out of the fridge and began to walk out. "Wait.", Scott said. She turned around. "Ya?" "You mind staying down her and keeping my company?" "Of course not." She walked back into the

kitchen and sat at the island bar. Scott sat opposite from her. "You wanna play 20 questions?", he asked. She giggled slightly. "Sure. You ask me 20 questions first." He was hoping she

would say that. "Ok, question one: do you like reading?" "Yes" "Are you afraid of the dark?" "Oh ya." -17 questions later- "What would you do if i kissed you?" She looked up. "Uh.. I..

it has to have a yes or no answer." "Okay let me rephrase that. Would you mind if i kissed you?" "No.", she said quietly. He stood up and walked to the other side of the bar. He bends

down and kisses her. It wasn't long but it was filled with passion. She whispered into his lips, "My game only has 1 question." "Oh really? What is it?" "Do you love me Scott Summers?"

,she whispered. He didn't have to think about that. "Hell ya.", he said.


	7. Chapter 7

Scott and Sam were rarely apart after they kissed. Scott would always help Sam control her mutation and help her practice in the danger room. "All right, be on the balls of your feet so

when you are up against something flinging itself at you you can jump, and land with ease.", he told her. "Stay on the balls of your feet. Alright, I can remember that." "Okay tell me when

you're ready." She looked down and made sure she was on the balls of her feet and her feet were shoulder width apart. "Ready.", she said. A big robot came barreling at her. She

jumped on top of the robot then jumped for a bar right above her. She did a little flip then landed perfectly. "Nice.", said Scott, smiling and clapping. "Now", he started. "I'm going to come

at you and i want you to try your best to knock me down." "Okay. I'm ready." He came flying at her. She flopped onto her belly and locked his ankle with her leg. He fell with grunt. He

looked up at her and said, "What the hell was that?" She started laughing and fell to the ground. He laugh was so contagious, he started laughing to. They stood up. "Now Sam, I want

you to come at me." "Okay i can do that. Just don't go easy on me." "Trust me i won't." She backed up and started running at him. When he didn't move she tried to stop herself but

couldn't. They collided. In a split second he had her pinned against the ground and was tickling her. "No.. Stop! Please Scott!", she said between spurts of laughter. "I told you i wouldn't

go easy on you.", he said laughing. They were still rolling around the floor, laughing like idiots when Logan came in. "Uh-um.", he cleared his throat. They both jumped up. "Oh.. uh.. hey

Logan.", said Sam blushing. "Hey. The professor needs to see you two in his office. ASAP." "Okay. Thanks Logan.", she said. He walked out and she looked at Scott. "Well.. that was

embarrassing." "Ya. I know." They grabbed each others' hand and hurried down to the office.


	8. Chapter 8

"What?", Sam asked. "But.. professor.. I'm not ready." "You and Scott have been practicing am i correct?" "Well.. yes but.." "Then you are ready." They walked out of the room,

leaving Scott and Sam alone. "Do you think I'm ready?", she asked him. "Of course I do. You are smart, beautiful, kind, and you look smokin' in an outfit." She blushed. "Thanks."

They were about to kiss when Logan walked in. "The professor said hurry. We need to get there as soon as we can." "Thank you Logan.", Sam said. "Yep.", he replied glaring at

Scott. "Does he always have to get in the way?", asked Scott. She smiled.

Sam walked out of the bedroom with the uniform on. Scott was waiting for her and he let out a low long whistle when he saw her. She slapped him playfully and he laughed. They

grabbed eachothers' hand and ran to the jet. It only took fifteen minutes to get to the place they were going. It was a large valley enclosed with trees. It was the perfect place for a

fight. No one else could see it unless they were in the air. They landed abruptly and everyone got out and whispered, "Magneto." "Magneto? Whose Magneto?", asked Sam. Then there

was a loud voice and she saw an old man with a funny looking helmet on his head. "I am Magneto.", he shouted. Sam gasped. "What's wrong?",Scott asked. She pointed to the left

of Magneto and saw the man that was in her dreams, and had attacked her. Magneto looked between the two of them. "Oh, so i see you have met Viktor already." So that was his name.

Logan thought that for some reason, he should know Viktor. No one noticed but they saw 20 or so more mutants come from the trees. They were out numbered. In the blink of an eye the

fight was on. Logan took on Magneto and Sam took on Viktor while everyone else just started attacking other mutants. "Sam, behind you!", shouted Scott. She ducked and Viktor

stabbed the mutant in the throat. "You know what they call me?",asked Viktor. "What, Mr. whiskers?", asked Sam. Logan heard her and laughed. Ignoring her comment Viktor said

"Saber tooth." Sam smiled. "Oh really? They call me Werewolf. I guess it's gonna be and epic battle between cat and dog then Garfield." He laughed then kicked her in the face. She

tasted the blood. "You know you aren't supposed to hit girls right?" "Oh I'm sorry. I didn't know that werewolves could be girls." "Well we learn something everyday flea bag.", she

said punching him in the nose. She heard the disgusting crunch and he looked up outraged. That was a big mistake. Before she could do anything he stabbed her in the stomach.

"No!", both Logan and Scott shouted as they saw her fall to the ground. They Bobby came up behind Viktor the same time Rogue came up behind Magneto and they both knocked them

out. Scott ran over to her and picked her up. She was gasping for air and blood was flowing out of her body. Logan ripped off his jacket and they rapped it around Sam to try to stop the

bleeding. There were tears running down both of their faces as they took her back to the jet. Scott put her in a gurney and strapped her in. "It's alright Sam. I got you. Everything is

going to be fine." Her eyes rolled back into her head and she saw a small white light. She started to get pale as the light got bigger. Scott started sobbing. "Listen to my voice Sam.

Concentrate on my voice. Don't leave me! Stay with me!" She heard him and wanted to reach out and comfort him, and tell him it would be alright but she couldn't move. The light got

bigger, then smaller, then bigger again as she held on to her life. As soon as they touched the ground Scott rolled her to the infirmary with Logan right behind them. The big male nurse

stitched up her gashes and rapped her body with a tight cloth because many of her ribs had broken. Scott sat sobbing at her side while Logan was on the other side of the room, tears

falling quietly down his cheek. He couldn't loose her. He would rather her be with Scott than be dead. Sam's eyes flung open and she started clawing at her throat coughing and gasping

for air. Scott handed her a glass of water from the bedside table and she gulped it down. Logan ran to find the professor. Scott started crying with joy and flung his arms around her and

she groaned. "Sorry.", he said loosening his grip. "You have some broken ribs." He let go of her and took her hand and looked her straight in the eye."I'm so sorry Sam. I should of been

helping you. I was so afraid i lost you. I don't know what I would do without you. I love you Sam." It was the first time he had actually said he loved her without her asking him. She

smiled. "I love you to Scott." He leaned down to kiss her and she remembered exactly what had happened. She brought her hand down to her stomach and lifted her shirt up i little. "Oh

man. Now my stomach is all ugly.", she said sighing. Scott shook his head. "No." He bent down and kissed her belly gingerly. "I think your stomach is beautiful." They kissed then he left

her to sleep.

* * *

><p>Ok so i've been getting alot of questions. this story takes place 2 years after logan has to kill jean. and you will see later why Sabertooth is stalking Sam. and if you remember the x-men origin: wolverine movie sabortooth is his brother for those of you who dont know. Striker shot him in the head and the bullet erased Logan's memory. I may not be able to update soon because i'm having internet issues, but hang tight and i will update as soon as i can.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Hey my computer is working again so here is chapter 9. i hope you like it.

* * *

><p>Scott walked back in. Sam looked at him. "You didn't fight did you?", she asked. He smiled. "No, but i would of liked to punch him." "Don't say that.", she said. "Sorry." He grinned a little.<p>

She smiled back and sighed. "I can't wait to get out of here and practice more. Then i will be able to beat Viktor." Scott's jaw locked. "Scott?" "No. I won't let you. I can't loose you." She

sighed again. "Why is he after me Scott?", she asked. He was about to answer when the professor came in. "I read Viktor's mind. He isn't after you. He is after Logan. They are brothers.

I believe they have some unresolved problems." There was silence in the room. Scott sighed and rushed out the door. "Scott?", asked Sam. He didn't pay attention to her. He walked to

Logan's room and didn't even bother knocking. He barged right in. "Hey one eye. Don't you know how to knock?" Scott ignored the question. "You have to leave Logan. We can't have you

here anymore." "Excuse me?" "Viktor isn't after Sam. He is after you. The professor said you two are brothers." Logan sat down on the bed as memories became clear. Logan's true love

had tricked him so he would go after Viktor to get revenge. A tear rolled down his cheek. "Logan, you need to leave. Now.", Scott said bringing him back to the present. "Ya I know!"

Logan stood up and grabbed a small bag from the closet and started putting things into it. He was about to walk out the door when he stopped and looked at Scott. "I'm gonna need the

motorcycle." Scott sighed as he fished the key out of his pocket and dropped it into Logan's hand. "One more thing.", Logan continued. "Tell Sam and Rogue i said bye." He turned and

walked out. Scott walked back to the infirmary, relieved. When he went inside he saw that Sam was getting her temperature taken. She turned and smiled at him. He smiled back. "Your

tempurature has gone down to 99.7.", said the nurse. "Thank you.", said Sam as the nurse walked out. "How are you feeling?", asked Scott. "Well.. I've been better. But i've been worse

too." He smiled. "Oh do you know when Logan is coming to visit me again? I need to ask him something.", Sam said. Scott frowned. "Scott, what's wrong? What happened?" "Well..Logan

left." Her eyes widened. "What? Why didn't you stop him?" He couldn't lie to her. "Because I asked him to." "What.." That's all she could say before a tear rolled down her cheek. She

layed back down and turned away from him. "Sam.", he said walking to her and putting his hand on her shoulder. She shook it off. "Leave me alone Scott. Just leave.. please." Seeing

her like this broke his heart, but it was for her own good and safety. He walked out sighing.


	10. Chapter 10

That night Sam couldn't sleep. She had been up crying all night. How could Scott do that to her? It wasn't Logan's fault that she had almost died. It wasn't any ones fault but Viktor's. She

let out a quiet sob before she heard it. Laughter. Not happy laughter like a child's. It was evil laughter. And she recognized it. She turned around and saw that Viktor was standing at the

doorway watching her. She tried to scream but it was stuck in her throat. He walked up to her. "Nice to see you again.", he said sarcastically. "What do you want?", she asked as he

started unhooking her from the IV's. "Well, at first we wanted you to get Logan, but now Magneto wants to get you on his side. I guess he is into animals.", he said smiling. "I will never

join you.", she said, her voice a little shaky. He laughed quietly. "That's cute. You think it's up to you what you do with your life." He wrapped a cloth around her mouth and tied her feet

and hands with rope. Now she tried to scream. He picked her up and ran out the door. He headed to the front door and he didn't notice but a little boy saw him. The boy's eyes widened

as he went to get the professor. When he walked in he saw that the professor was tied up as well and had a cloth over his mouth. He ran to get the next person in charge. Scott. He ran

to his room and started banging on the door. "! ! Help!" Everyone woke up and looked out into the hall to see what all the commotion was about. Scott ran out.

"What's wrong Matt?", he asked. "The professor is all tied up in his room and I saw a strange man running out the door with Sam!" His eyes widened as he mouthed the words "Oh no"

and he ran to get the professor, knowing he had probably read the man's mind and would know who it was. Rogue and Storm overheard and followed him. So did Kitty and Bobby. As

Scott rushed to get the professor untied he told him what had happened even though he probably already knew. Scott helped the professor into his wheelchair and rolled him to cerebro

where he could track down where Viktor was going. They found that he was going to a small cave on the mountainside. All the x-men hurried to get their uniforms on when Logan walked

in the front door. Scott walked over to him. "Woah there one eye. Just left something in the room and then i'll leave." "Viktor took her Logan.",Scott said. "What.. how.. when?", he asked.

"He took her from the infirmary when we were all asleep and Matt saw and came and got me. The professor tracked him with Cerebro and we found out he is going to a small cave in the

mountains.", Scott answered back. Logan nodded and went to grab one of the extra suits.


	11. Chapter 11

Viktor layed Sam down on a table and locked iron cuffs on her wrists and ankles. He removed the cloth from her mouth and she started screaming. He hit her in the face and she stopped.

"Viktor, be polite to our guest.",said a voice. Sam looked to her right and saw Magneto. "I shut her up didn't I?", said Viktor. "What do you want with me?", asked Sam, spitting out

blood. "Oh didn't Viktor already tell you? You are going to be one of my minions. With your talent i could become very powerful." She glared at Magneto. "And like I told Garfield over here.

I will never join you." "Mm.. yes. I figured you would say that.", he said. She didn't notice but one of Magneto's mutants came up behind her and stabbed her with a large needle. "Give

her half and hour, then she will be on our side.", Magneto said, before he laughed.

* * *

><p>The x-men found the cave in no time. They landed the jet and went inside. It was empty. They could see the back of the cave and there was nothing there. No opening or anything.<p>

"Didn't the professor say that they came here? I mean, I don't see anything.", said Kitty, leaning up against the wall. Then she felt something. A button? She pressed it and a pair of stairs

appeared in the middle of the floor. She smiled at her success. "Good job kid.", said Logan, walking down the stairs. Then they stopped, dead in their tracks. In front of them were seven

mutants. One of them was Pyro. "Magneto thought you would be here sooner or later, so he sent us down here to kill you.",he said. Then he ran at Bobby. They all started fighting. A big

guy flew into toad as he was just about to attack storm. She looked over at Logan. "Thanks." "No problem.", he replied. These were pretty weak mutants so they took care of them in no

time. "I wouldn't go any further if i were you.", said Pyro. "Oh.. and why not?", said Scott as he bent down to look him in the eye. Pyro smiled. "You wont like what you see.", he said

before Bobby knocked him out.

* * *

><p>"I think she is ready.", said Viktor. Magneto unlocked the cuffs and told Sam to stand up. She did. "Now, I am your master, and you will attack the x-men." "Yes master.", she said. They<p>

heard banging then Logan and Scott rushed in. "Sam!", they both yelled and ran to hug her as all the other x-men took on Magneto. But Sam obeyed her master and jumped up into the

air and kicked both of them in the face. They went flying across the room. "What the hell was that?", said Logan. "I don't know!" ,replied Scott as they went to pry Sam off of Storm. Sam

turned and punched Logan in the face then she kicked Scott in the stomach. "What did you do to her?", shouted Scott. "I brain washed her and made her my slave.", said Magneto

grunting as he fought everyone off. "Sam! Don't do this!", said Scott. Somewhere deep Sam knew who she was but she just keep attacking Scott and Logan. "We have to fight her!", said

Logan. "No. I can't. I can't hurt her." "We have to or else she could hurt herself. And us", Logan said dodging a piece of brick that Sam threw. "You have to hit her with her laser and i

have to stab her." "WHAT! ARE YOU CRAZY!", shouted Scott. "Trust me. It will work. She will survive. She's strong. Do it for her." Scott swallowed. "All right. I will distract her while you

sneak up behind her." Scott stood up. "Hey! Sam! Over here!", he shouted waving his arms. She started running toward him. Logan ran up behind her and stabbed her in the back. Her

breath came out as a gasp. "Now Scott!" He hesitated. "Scott!" He hit her with his lasers where there was a huge hole where Logan's claws had been. She gasped again and fell.

Scott ran over to her and picked her up. "I'm so sorry Sam. Please forgive me.", he said sobbing. Sam looked up at him. "Scott, don't cry. It's alright. I love you.", she said before she

blacked out.

* * *

><p>sorry. this was kind of a bad chapter.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

They put her in the infirmary. Scott and Logan stayed with her while everyone else went to bed. The professor came in. "What happened to Viktor?", he asked. They both sighed. "He got

was a coward and ran off.", Logan answered. "We tried professor.",said Scott. "It's alright. At least we have Sam back.",he said then left the room.

* * *

><p>Sam was in a coma for a month. Scott and Logan never left her side. The only time they left was to go to the bathroom. They hardly ate or got any sleep. She finally woke up though.<p>

She opened her eyes and Scott was asleep and Logan's back was turned away from her. She lifted her hand it put it on Logan's shoulder. Logan turned around and looked at the girl he

once loved. He just realized that she was like his little sister. "Hey kid. We thought you might of slipped away there. We all missed ya.", he said smiling. She smiled back. Thank you Logan.

"For what." "You saved me from myself and Magneto." He smiled. "It wasn't all me. It was Scott too." "I know." He looked at Scott who was snoring softly. "When he wakes up, go easy

on him. He only asked me to leave because he didn't want you to get hurt. He really loves you kid." "I know. You can go to bed now. I'm alright. You look like you haven't slept in weeks.

He smiled. "Alright. Night kid. I love you." "Love you too Logan." He smiled and walked out. A little while later Scott woke up. He looked down and saw Sam smiling at him. "Good morning

sleepy head." He hugged her. "Oh Sam. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for any of this to happen. It's all my fault." She let go of him and looked him in the eye. "It is not your fault. None of it is.

And I'm the one who needs to apologize. I shouldn't of gotten so mad. You were just trying to protect me. And thanks for saving me.", she said smiling. He smiled back and kissed her. "I

love you Sam.", he said. "I love you too Scott."

* * *

><p>2 months later.<p>

Sam was getting ready to go on a picnic with Scott. She put on a yellow and white flowered dress and braided her hair. She stopped at the mirror and smiled. She couldn't believe Scott

was all hers. She heard a knock on her door. She opened it and Logan was standing there. "Hey Logan.", she said smiling. "Hey. I know you are about to go on your picnic but if he tries

anything.. Well let's just say he will be the one in the infirmary this time." "Logan. Be nice.", she said, trying to keep a smile off her face. "Well i just wanted to come by and say hello and

see how you are." "Okay. See ya." Scott knocked on her door ten minutes later. She opened her door and smiled. He looked her up and down and let out a long low whistle. She smiled

and grabbed his hand then led him down to the lake. She stood while he smoothed out the blanket. He layed the picnic basket down on one of the corners then walked over to her. He

smiled and then got down on one knee. Sam gasped. Scott reached into his pocket and pulled out a black velvet box. "Sam, I know we have only been dating half a year but I feel like I

find out everything about you every time we kiss. I know we are perfect for each other and I love you and promise i will love you until the day I die. Sam Elizabeth Carrie, will you marry

me?

* * *

><p>I will be making a part two.<p> 


End file.
